


The Mission

by Haunted_Frost, thangam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Explicit Language, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Steve, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, No Smut, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-HYDRA Reveal, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, but not against bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunted_Frost/pseuds/Haunted_Frost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thangam/pseuds/thangam
Summary: "He's hot," Tony mumbled."Yep.""We're fucked, huh?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 199
Collections: WinterIronShield Bang Ultimate Collection





	The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my fic for the WIS Bang this year! I had so much fun writing it, and thank you a million to Lady_Luna who beta'ed this fic and [@sweetspiderstew](https://sweetspiderstew.tumblr.com/) who hyped me up a ton. The art for this is [here](https://lyricfrost13.tumblr.com/post/627368927410978816/the-special-agent-is-too-cute), and you can find more of their work at their tumblr [@lyricfrost13](https://lyricfrost13.tumblr.com/)!

“This is stupid.” 

Steve sighed. “Honey, I know.” 

“We are at _SHIELD_ , on a _Saturday afternoon_ , instead of being in _bed_ -”

Steve cleared his throat loudly.

Tony huffed. “It’s not like these people haven’t walked in on us before, Steve. We’ve scarred so many recruits that they’re just as involved in our sex lives as the tabloids. But this is entirely unnecessary!” Tony insisted, ignoring Steve’s sigh and starting to complain for the billionth time. Steve couldn’t really blame Tony, because he was anxious, and he was probably actually very busy, and the last place anyone would want to be before leaving on what was supposed to be an indefinitely long mission would be SHIELD HQ. But still, it did bother him. 

Steve just nodded as his boyfriend complained, just concentrating on making sure Tony didn’t hurt himself with how incensed he was. It wouldn’t be the first time that Tony slammed into a glass door without noticing because of his ranting, and Steve wasn’t looking forward to a repeat of Tony breaking his nose. Turns out it’s really hard to kiss someone when they’ve got a cast on their nose, even though, admittedly, Steve was _this_ close to letting Tony walk into a door to get him to stop. It’s not that the ranting entirely bothers him (though it does), it’s more that the ranting would leave Tony annoyed all day, and his irritation would build and build until he’d break down in frustration and Steve would have to drag him to bed. 

“-Steve. Steve. _Steveeeee_ ,” he whined and Steve rolled his eyes to the heavens as if they’d save him. “ _Listeennnn_ _tooo meeeeeee-_ ”

“Tony, please, if you hush and meet this guy without whining, then I will let you keep me in bed the entire day tomorrow. Please.” 

Tony squinted suspiciously, like a chihuahua making a face. An agent power-walking by does a double-take. Steve doesn’t blame them. Tony really doesn’t normally look like that. “No morning run, either?”

“Nope,” Steve said.

Tony’s face changed from its expression of abject indignance to one of glee within the second. Steve’s heart made a familiar flip. 

“I walked into that, didn’t I?” 

…

Fury grunted at them. “You’re late.” 

Steve sighed and crossed his arms in front of him obediently, shoving down the urge to roll his eyes. “Apologies, sir.” 

On the other hand, Tony bristled and opened his mouth for an undoubtedly biting remark...before going still as a gorgeous man walked into the conference room. 

“Oh shit,” Tony whispered.

Fury sighed. “ _This_ is why I brought you here. Because both Agents Romanoff and Barton are on leave, I have a substitute. This is Sergeant James Barnes, he’ll be accompanying you-” 

Steve snuck a glance sideways and tried to force his lips not to twitch at Tony’s dumbstruck expression. It’s hard. “Don’t _drool_ ,” Steve whispered. 

“Can you blame me?!” Tony whispered back furiously. Barnes doesn’t seem to care that they're whispering like schoolchildren.

Fury droned on, but Steve wasn’t listening anymore, instead watching the Sergeant. He was lovely, with chocolate-colored hair pulled into a bun that Steve wants to tangle his fingers in. His eyes are blue-grey, the perfect color of clouds after a storm. He was wearing a tactical vest with the straps tightened over an imposing chest, and he had a shoulder to waist ratio that makes Steve want to _lick_ him. But all of it pales in comparison to the most striking thing about him; the metal arm that the man waves companionably, emblazoned with a gold star near the shoulder. 

Next to him, Tony’s lips parted as he drew in a shaky breath. Steve _knew_ the arm was what Tony was fixated on; it was the subject of Tony’s dreams, the gears and plates shifting, translating to just about porn. Steve tilted his head back to inhale a proper breath.

They were in _trouble_. 

Fury cleared his throat impatiently, evidently having stopped talking anywhere from a minute to ten seconds ago, and Steve forced himself to make eye contact instead of staring like a creep, reaching out to shake the Sergeant’s hand awkwardly like the moment’s pause never happened. Steve was embarrassed to admit he was flustered, lost in a perfectly angular face and _shit_ he’s got muscles for _days_ \- 

Sergeant James Barnes looked a little miffed, a little hurt, and a lot confused at the silent hello, but Steve still can’t bring himself to be polite; he was still trying to put a sentence together that isn’t ‘oh shit you’re _hot_ ’. Tony was oddly quiet next to him, shaking Barnes’ hand speechlessly. 

"Captain Rogers," Fury said gruffly, glaring at him meaningfully. "I'll leave the three of you to get to know each other." He nodded at Tony and shared a look with Barnes before leaving, and Steve slid a conspicuous glance at Tony as the other two were occupied. Tony, at least, still seemed as entranced as he was. He bumped his elbow knowingly. 

"He's hot," Tony mumbled. 

"Yep."

"We're fucked, huh?" 

"Captain Rogers? Dr. Stark? Is everything okay?" Barnes looked concerned and Steve swallows his urge to drop to his knees and bury his face in his thighs-his glorious, thick, would-pledge-his-damn-allegiance-to thighs. 

"It’s nothin’ Sergeant. It’s a pleasure to meet you." Steve forced himself to pay attention. The mission was of importance if he and Tony have to go, and they need to get their head in the game so they don't fuck something up. "Did you get a briefing, or-" 

Tony interrupted. "Why did Fury choose _you_?" 

"Tony!" Not to say it’s a bad question, but his tone...

"It's alright Captain. It's a fair question. I’d be askin’ that myself." Barnes rubbed the back of his neck. "I was overseas for nearly a decade and I've got," he looked uncomfortable. Steve decided not to press. " _Experience_ in undercover ops. I was in special forces too, with an aptitude for long-range shooting, but I'm qualified at hand-to-hand. Anyway, for this, my knowledge is that I'd be hanging back while you two get up close and personal in disguise while I have an eye over everything, which is my expertise." Barnes gave them a wry smile. "And with the arm, I'm not very inconspicuous anyway, so I’m pretty good for stayin’ back.” 

Tony looked as satisfied as Steve feels. There's nothing worse than an inexperienced agent who refuses to admit their weaknesses. And he was right. As much as Steve wants that metal hand against his skin, it really was a crowd marker. 

The mission itself was to infiltrate a high-brow party full of diplomats and politicians; a combination of some of the most powerful people in the world and keep a special eye on one diplomat in particular, suspected by SHIELD of having HYDRA ties. And since Tony and Steve are very, very used to high-brow parties and the unspoken etiquette after all of their years at government banquets and charity galas, they’re the ones undercover while Bucky watches their backs. They’ll be posing as a Mr. Antonio Carbonell and a Captain Stevens; a fake investor who owns millions of dollars worth of stocks, and a vet who supposedly ran a special ops crew in Iraq and had a large stake in a fake overseas security conglomerate. 

"Good," Tony said, and the familiar smirk was back on his face. "Shall we sit down, Robocop?" 

Barnes looks taken aback at the nickname but smirked before returning a witty comeback that Steve doesn’t pay attention to. He felt his pants tightening. "I'd be happy to. And call me Bucky-it seems like we'll be up close and personal with each other for the next few weeks." 

...

One lengthy discussion about posts, logistics, and strengths and weaknesses later, Steve sat slumped in the car. Tony tilted his head up to look at him. "You like him." 

Steve sighed. It probably made him a coward, but he was glad that Tony was the one to bring it up--he wouldn’t even know how to start this conversation. "Yeah."

"Always had a thing for brunets, huh?" Tony smirked, but Steve can see the insecurity in his eyes. Tony likes to act like he was tough and the manly man, but Tony was one of the kindest, most intuitive people he knew. It's not to say he doesn't have his abrasive moments, and that he can't be stiff and arrogant at times, but Steve knew that Tony has always had a worry that he wasn't good enough for Steve, or that he was too old or too loud and annoying for their relationship. He can practically hear the gears grinding in his head, worrying. 

"Sure do. Especially one brunet who loves to tease, huh? Who's so smart and caring? Who I'm so lucky to have?" He reached over and cups Tony's cheek. Steve brushed the barest of kisses over Tony's lips. "What's on your mind, sweetheart?"

Tony stared for a moment before sagging against him. Steve brushed his lips against the top of his head, wordlessly encouraging. "Just-old insecurities. It's nothing really-"

"I know that big beautiful brain of yours likes to overthink so I'm gonna shut that down now. You're the one for me, baby. I'm not gonna leave you for _anything_ , let alone another man like Bucky." 

Tony smiled smugly but brushed against him in a silent _thank you_. "Of course not, I'm a catch." 

Steve flicked him in the ribs, a silent 'I love you'. "Obviously. But..." he trailed off and looked meaningfully at Tony too. "You liked him too."

Tony looked away. 

"Honey, that's okay," Steve hurried to say, to fill the silence. He was-babbling, he knew, but he can't seem like he was accusing Tony. Because he wasn't! Tony was the best thing that's ever happened to him, period, but there's space, for him and for Tony, to invite someone into their relationship. They had never gone past a few dates, the people never seeming right for _them_ , but the laughter and jokes that had come out from a pretty damn boring conversation and the spark he'd felt with Bucky had been the same spark he'd had with Tony. And judging from the almost thoughtful one Tony sported when he saw Steve and Bucky talking, he'd felt the same. "We always talked about adding someone to our relationship, and he seems-"

"Like the one?" Tony said quietly, lifting his chin to meet Steve's eyes from where he was tucked against his side. "He's hot. And fun to talk to. And he's-he understands the chaoticness of our lives since he's a SHIELD agent too." 

Steve presses his lips to the crown of Tony's head, thinking. "He's fuckin' hot," he said finally. 

Tony shakes with laughter. "That's a yes then?"

"Yes to what? Pursuing him?" 

Tony grimaces. "Pursuing makes us sound like predators. I want to date him. I want _us_ to date him. I don't know about what'll happen after, but-" 

"I'm excited, Tony. This sounds-he's right. For us. Now we just have to see what he thinks."

Tony sighed and slumps back, rubbing a hand over his goatee. "What're we gonna do?" 

"Well, we can't just tell him. That's so unromantic."

Tony scoffs. "When we got together, we yelled at each other until we kissed, had hot, passionate sex, then decided we liked that. The fuck do we know about romantic?" 

"Let's woo him," Steve suggests. "Be kind. The first few days of the mission are just reconnaissance. What's to say we can't watch the damn diplomat from dates?" 

… 

"Alright, a quick overview of the mission before we disembark and all radio transmissions back to HQ turn off."

Bucky resisted the urge to lean his head on his hand like a lovesick teenager. He was a damn SHIELD agent, on a mission with the hottest most dangerous couple on the planet. He was going to focus and do his job instead of thinking of what he was going to do when they got to their hotel rooms and he was finally left alone...except he can’t really stop when Steve is in _khakis_. 

Khakis are not attractive, they were not _made_ to be attractive, but on Steve, Bucky wants to roll over and show his belly. Tony, to make things worse, was wearing a suit (Tom Ford, two-piece, very expensive, as he'd informed them snidely) that cupped him just right in all the ways. Tony Stark has not been known to wear his slacks _slack_ , and his ass looks even more glorious than it had in the raggedy jeans he’d been wearing at SHIELD days ago. Though it’s not to say Bucky wouldn’t be happy if those ended on his bedroom floor too. Just thinking about it made Bucky’s deceptively civilian-ish pants uncomfortable.

Bucky forced himself to pay attention again. 

"The target is Senator Bradshaw, who SHIELD has reasonable suspicion to think is involved with HYDRA dealings or is at least giving another member of the party a pass to deal with Hydra dealings. Our job," he said, nodding to Tony who, again, looked half-asleep. "is to infiltrate the party to find out if Senator Bradshaw is dealing with any other unsavory folks or explicit HYDRA operatives, posed with different aliases, and find enough evidence for SHIELD to take down. We aren't supposed to take him down ourselves unless worse comes to worst. Any questions?" 

"He’s not likely to be a Senator much longer," Tony grumbles into his palm. "He's a piece of shit. A racist, sexist, homophobic piece of shit."

Steve sighed. "Well, I can't say I'm not hoping we'll be forced to take him down while we're here. Anyway, you’re supposed to ask questions to better our mission." 

Bucky sighed and gave up on looking like he cares. Steve's just said that he was hoping he could break their orders and Tony's not even fully awake. "We've all heard this before, Cap."

"Steve," Steve interrupted, looking intently at him. 

"Steve," Bucky repeated, unable to keep the whisper of longing out of his voice, meeting Steve’s charged look. _He was just saying to use his first name_ , he thinks exasperatedly, and--stupidly--tries to ignore the _other_ feelings in his stomach and his chest. Bucky's dick--never had good timing, has it?--took attention. 

_Tackle him_ , his dick says.

 _Don't be stupid-you can't deface a national icon_ , he told it. 

_Muscles_ , his dick complains back. 

"Shut up," Bucky muttered. 

"What?" Tony said. 

"Nothing," Bucky rushed to say, his face flaming. Oh god, they heard him. Oops. 

“When are we landing?" Bucky hurried, wanting to cover the silence against his dick’s behest. It’s a temperamental thing, wanting him to say anything ranging from 'let me wine and dine you two, and we can cuddle on my shitty couch and watch reality TV' to 'let me tie Tony's ankles to his wrists and we can take turns'. 

But what’s sad about it that if he was about 10 years younger, fresh-faced and not equipped with enough nihilistic jokes to kill a bear, he’d have had them in his bed by now. (He thinks. Becca said he used to be good with the ladies and the men, but now he panics at the thought of going to the supermarket without triple-checking his locks and obsessively checking his car for bombs.) Now, he was a sad, PTSD-riddled vet with one-arm, who tends to talk to his cat more than real people and hasn't had a proper relationship since before he was deployed and got his arm blown off.

Tony and Steve, however, have been voted hottest couple in America for the past three years and have collectively wooed the world into drooling at their feet-and they deserve it. They're _nice_ people. Steve, aside from being Captain America, made the most fantastic dirty jokes he's heard since being in the army (maybe it's the vintage sense of it. old army jokes are, apparently, just as dirty as the horndogs in the service today.) and has a penchant to make even the grumpiest old people laugh. (He made Edith smile. _Edith_. Bucky's pretty sure that crazy old bat hasn't smiled since the 1700s.).

And when people say eat the rich, Bucky's pretty sure they can leave Tony alone. He goes to orphanages to hold _babies_ , and he makes the saddest, most self-deprecating jokes that make Bucky's heart twinge; he always wants to aggressively cuddle him whenever he says something of the sort, which is, apparently, not the right reaction. Becca says he has a problem. Bucky just thinks if everyone got some more hugs, the world would be a much happier place.

Bucky has _always_ had a type for damaged, cute, and self-sacrificingly nice people. 

"We land in an hour and a half, Buck," Steve said cheerfully, and Bucky smiled awkwardly. _He gave my nickname a nickname_ , one half of his brain thinks. _Man up_ , the other half of his brain goes. "You need anythin'?" 

"Nah," Bucky said, smiling his nicest smile, and he watches with glee? confusion? lust? as Steve's eyes darken. He looked down, forcing his cheeks not to turn red and smiling a secret private smile at Steve’s reaction. Because they can’t and won’t date Bucky doesn’t mean he can’t be pleased with the scraps. 

In the process, he entirely missed the looks that Tony and Steve pass each other. 

...

"How to woo another person into your relationship," Tony narrated aloud as he typed the question into Google. 

"Tony," Steve groaned into a pillow, turning his head to make half-hearted eye contact. "That's not going to work. And lower your voice, what if he hears us?"

"Sorry, sorry. But what, the wooing?" Tony said quietly. He doesn't think he's said _wooing_ so many times as when he was in English Lit in undergrad and making up an analysis of Shakespeare’s _The Tempest_. "We’re the biggest idiots ever, Steve. Google is our only hope." 

“No, I just doubt many people have the problem we have,” Steve grumbled and sits up. They can hear the shower running in Bucky's room as they--supposedly--to get ready for dinner in the same restaurant that the Senator should be in today. Which, _shit_ , Tony tried to will away the thought of Bucky soaped up, dripping wet, absolutely naked-

"What's wrong with you?" Steve interrupted, chasing away his fantasy. Which _hey_ , Bucky was just about to sensually soap his back and he wants to see that booty... even if he was taking some creative license. "You look constipated," Steve continued. 

Tony scowled. "I do not look constipated." 

Steve smirked at him. "You sure old man? Need your prune juice?" he teased and Tony-

-Tony _cannot_ let this grave injustice stand. 

"You're going down," he said dangerously, in a tone that has made many seasoned businessmen retreat, reaching behind him. 

"Oh yeah? What're you going to-ACK!" Steve squawked as he topples off the side of the bed from the force of Tony's attack-via-pillow. He popped up, hair ruffled, Irish-complexion flushed red. "TONY."

“Oop.”

...

On the other side of the wall, Bucky grinned as he heard Tony and Steve laughing, a squawk, and the unmistakable sound of a pillow hitting someone loudly in the _gluteus maximus_.

...

"Buck? You ready?" 

Bucky cursed, absently picking up the wallet they'd provided for him with his fake ID and shoving his feet into shoes, surreptitiously looking in the reflection of the TV. "Comin'!"

Despite all evidence pointing to 'you don't have a fuckin' chance, Barnes, so let Steve and Tony stay the subject of your wank dreams and move on so your puny little heart won't be crushed', Bucky couldn't help but try to put his best foot forward. Also, he got the feeling that they at least liked toying with him, judging from the extended looks and the appraising look both Tony and Steve had given him at the helicarrier when he'd shown up in tight jeans and a henley that he knew cupped his chest and shoulders just right. (In his words, he was a subtly flamboyant gay. Becca said that he made no sense. Sam had, in most ways, given up on him and his weird sayings.) 

"Take your time, Robocop," Tony said teasingly through the door. "We can be a little bit late for our reservation. Steve's just crazy."

Bucky opened the door, raising an eyebrow. "I think you just mean he was raised with punctuality, Tones." 

Tony scoffed at him. “Bah.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Rich people.” 

Steve grinned and patted him on the shoulder. “Good to know _someone_ here has manners.”

“Steve!” Tony exclaimed, mock betrayed. “How cou-” 

"He's right, Tony. Hush," Steve bent Tony over in a kiss that shut up his complaining quickly, oddly unconcerned of Bucky there. Bucky looked away. It was odd how touchy-feely they were in front of him when Bucky knew they kept the PDA low in front of their other friends.

They still fucked like rabbits anywhere they could, though, judging from horror stories from the other agents, but he never saw them indulging the same kind of softness that they displayed all around him. It was...sweet, in a way, if not for the fact that it made him want to drop to his knees to beg for a scrap of their touch, their love. It made Bucky feel warm in the chest, knowing he was--inexplicably--the exception. 

Bucky ignored the flush of heat in his stomach. 

They straightened up, and Tony, true to Steve's words, seemed out of it, blinking and blushing. _Damn_. Those were some motherfuckin' heart eyes. "He always shut you up like that, Stark?" 

Steve huffed and tugged all of them down the hall. "Shuddup."

Tony didn't seem to possess all the current faculties to complain. 

…

Tony smiled at the waitress. Bucky smirks as Steve's jaw clenched. "I never would've pegged you as the jealous type, Captain," Bucky murmurs lowly as Tony orders for them in fluent French. Steve gave him an exasperated look.

"Am I that obvious?" 

"Nah. Jus' looks like you want to kill the poor waitress, but that's all." 

"Bucky," Steve groaned, and Bucky's stupid brain grabs onto the sound and replays it in his head. Bucky lets a measured exhale leave through his lips, willing himself to stop imagining it in other settings. He was a hardened SHIELD agent, with an extensive past in being in undercover ops. He was a ghost, and he can't be getting involved with his partners when they’re there to investigate a Senator and his possible mysterious co-conspirators. "You're not helping." 

Bucky took a sip of his-absurdly expensive-wine and smirked over the rim of his glass. "Didn't set out to be helpful, Steve. I'm not the one to have this conversation with." 

"I'd suppose you'd have experience with jealous ex's looking like you do," Steve replies, mouth pressing into a thin line again, sounding upset at the very thought. Bucky smiled; ain't that sweet? Absolutely ridiculous, since Steve isn't romantically involved with him, but it's a sweet thought. 

"Nah. Haven't really dated since I got back stateside," Bucky sighed, looking into his wine glass. It's a little depressing; he's had very little to occupy him beside his hand and the occasional hookup. The one night stands occupy him enough to satisfy the itch under his skin not just for sex but for the intimacy of two humans reaching their pleasure together, but it doesn't leave him _not_ feeling lonely when he comes back from a week-long radio-op and has nothing to keep him company except for his nearly-always empty fridge and porn. "Came back with a shit-ton of trauma on top of being stupid out of touch with everythin'."

Steve looked sympathetic, and if anyone was to understand, it really would be Steve. Guy crashes a plane, wakes up, and he might as well have been on a different planet. “Yeah,” he sighed. “I know what you mean.” 

“Aw,” Tony mumbled and leaned over to peck Steve’s cheek. “You’re doing great.” 

Steve catches his hand over the table. Bucky looked away. 

He blinks. Squinted. Nope, he was right. “Target is at table four, sitting alone. Appears to be waiting for someone, still,” he muttered. “Missed his entrance.” 

Steve straightened but keeps his hand and Tony’s tangled together. “Is he being served, yet, or has he not ordered?”

“I dunno,” Bucky said, exhaling. “Should’ve been paying attention. Stupid,” he muttered. He was getting sloppy. “I-oh shit, someone’s here.” 

“Who?” 

“Dark hair, round glasses, objectively handsome, white, stubble,” Bucky recites. He shifts to get a closer look at his face. 

“If I didn't know better, I’d think you were describing Brock Rumlow.” 

“I’m not-Oh my God, it _is_ Brock!” Bucky hissed, hand reaching for the knife to his thigh. “What the hell is Brock doing here?” 

“Brock?!”

“Another person entering, heading to their table. Dressed casual, but fancy enough to be here. His tie is too short,” Bucky said quickly. “And his shoes are scuffed. He’s not used to being here. Or at fancy places. Not a diplomat or politician.” 

“Good eye,” Steve muttered. 

Tony laughed loudly. Nobody gave them a second glance. “You both look like you’re about to kill someone. Lighten up,” he hissed. 

“I’m a bodyguard, it’s fine. Steve, make conversation.” 

Steve said something benignly in response about stocks at an appropriate volume level to be ignored. The people at Bradshaw’s table don’t spare another table a second glance. 

“They don’t look shifty, so they either don’t expect anyone or someone is covering their six on a rooftop or something.” He paused. “I need to go check.” 

Tony laughed, muttering out of the corner of his mouth. “The rooftop of the _Galeries Rue de Rivoli_ ,” he said. “Southwest of the restaurant. The best angle to see their table through the southeast window, but provides access to where the staff exit probably is and the east entrance. There’s also probably someone on the _Hotel Le Meurice_ for the North and West entrances.” He raises an eyebrow at Bucky’s impressed face. “I’m not just a hot piece of ass,” he said primly. “I pay attention.” 

“I’m going to--actually, _you’re_ going to tell a waiter I need to see your food being made so I can leave this table,” Bucky returns. Bradshaw, Rumlow, and the newcomer who looked suspiciously like Jack Rollins keep chatting. “I’m going to go find the snipers, get them to talk. What do you want to do about them right now?” 

“No engagement with the occupants at the table,” Steve decides. “They’ll see each other again by the end of this week and we’ll catch ‘em then. For now, intel from the rooftops.” He nods at Bucky. “Be careful.” 

Bucky smiled, before flagging a waiter. Tony makes up something about bodyguards and checking food, sounding appropriately flustered and harried. Bucky doesn’t smile, he’s on the job, but he does think that in another life Tony would’ve made a fantastic actor.

Bucky slips the waiter a fifty as soon as they’re away from the tables and tells him that he needs to go urgently, the hustle and bustle of the kitchen ignoring the strange man in a suit with a waiter. The waiter looked dubious but he looks too tired to put up a fuss. 

Breaking and entering a building to get to the roof feels like child’s play. True to Tony’s word, there was a man decked in stealth gear with a sniper’s rifle. Bucky hesitates, calculating his pounce. The sniper wasn’t ready. He’s made no move to even acknowledge Bucky was there. Bucky wishes he was surprised. After that, making the person submit wasn’t hard. He was tied up, gagged, and stripped of his weapons in a few minutes flat, hogtied to the roof. “You leave and I’ll put a bullet in your brain next time I see you,” he warns. The sniper nods frantically. Smart. 

_Poor thing_ , Bucky thinks. But nobody was prepared for the Winter Soldier. 

…

Bucky shifted awkwardly as he knocked again on Steve and Tony’s door. There were two gagged people sitting in his hotel room, blindfolded and, to be honest, he didn’t know what to do. Bucky had their intel; the poor sniper--a girl, looking barely out of high school--had blabbed everything as soon as he’d taken the gag out of her mouth, tears spilling out of young eyes. “Steve? Tony?” he called cautiously. “You there?” 

The door swung open abruptly. “Yeah, sorry, sorry, we were just-uh-in the shower,” Steve said. Bucky gave him a look-see. His shirt was buttoned incorrectly. 

Bucky snorted. “Really, Steve?” 

“Don’t make fun of him!” Tony called from inside. “He wasn’t the instigator here!”

Bucky couldn’t tell if that made it hotter or not, but it wasn’t that surprising. “Forties values?” he teased, and Steve scoffed. 

“Bullshit.” 

Tony arrived in the doorway, unabashedly wearing pajama pants that looked like they cost more than the rent on his apartment. “Don’t even start,” Tony huffed. “He’s a bigger horndog than a college fratboy.” 

Bucky’s eyes widened. 

Steve was flushed down the collar of his shirt. “Tony,” he groaned. 

Bucky’s cheeks flared. “I-uh, the snipers in my room. Hogtied,” he clarified at Steve’s eyebrow scrunch. “I took precautions.”

Steve sighed. “There were two?” 

“Yep.”

“Let’s go talk to them, then.” 

“No need. I, uh, one of them started talking as soon as I got the gag out of her mouth.” He sighed grimly. “You’re not going to like what you’re gonna hear.” 

…

“I’m sorry, you mean to say Brock’s HYDRA?” Steve shook his head in disbelief. “No. He was on a STRIKE team with me, he completed SHIELD missions against HYDRA. How-”

“Were any of those missions of particular importance to the top tier of HYDRA?” Bucky asked quietly, knowing the answer before Steve even responds. “It’s not unlikely that they stripped your missions of any particular large blows to HYDRA before tipping SHIELD off to clear Brock’s tracks, especially after the damage that Project Insight almost caused before it was shut down.” 

Steve dropped his head to his hands. “It’s not that-Brock wasn’t a friend or anythin’,” he said, muffled. “But. I. I went into the ice for seventy years with the hope that I could help wipe out a stain on this Earth. And now, the very people who are supposed to be helping wipe out HYDRA again, once and for all, have HYDRA in _their_ ranks. And if it’s Brock, a senior agent, that means that there’s more. Undoubtedly.” 

Bucky squirmed. Tony gave him a look. 

_‘Should I go?’_ he mouthed weakly. 

_‘No.’_ Tony looked helpless, rubbing Steve’s broad back, his nose pressed to Steve’s still wet hair. Bucky rose halfway out of his seat. 

“Stay,” Steve huffed. “Just-just gimme a minute.” 

Bucky softened, sitting back down. “Okay, Steve.” 

Steve exhaled heavily after a minute or two, looking up. Bucky winced. “What do you want to do?” 

Steve sighed. “Well, we still don’t know about Bradshaw.” 

“No, not that,” Bucky said. “But-if Rumlow is HYDRA, how do we know that we’re not just reporting to another HYDRA agent?” 

Tony looked thoughtful if troubled. “Fury. How do we know he’s not HYDRA.” 

Steve sighed. “We don’t. But, of all people, Fury would be the last person I’d suspect.” 

“That makes him even more likely to be HYDRA,” Bucky pointed out. 

“Fury is decades older than Brock; he’s been working at SHIELD nearly since its founding,” Tony said. “He worked for Aunt Peggy, too. If he was HYDRA, she would’ve known.”

“How do we know that this wasn’t long predated? What if they were playing the long game?” 

“They couldn’t have,” Steve said decisively. “They would’ve done at least _some_ things differently; SHIELD found me in the ocean. Why would they thaw me? They could’ve just left me there and nobody would’ve been any wiser. And,” he hesitated. “I do think that HYDRA and SHIELD have been intertwined for a while, but-their claws can’t be too deep. Who do we have confirmation for? Just Brock, and he mostly became a senior agent on recommendation directly from,” Steve’s face drained of color. “He came in on the recommendation of Pierce. Shot up the ranks with the big guy right behind him and backing him up through every checkpoint.” 

Bucky sat forward, his chest cold. “You think Pierce is HYDRA?” 

“Who else do we have confirmation for?” 

“Rollins, some other lower agents. The sniper said she’d give me a list, but I wanted to get your first impressions before getting details.” 

“A list?” Steve’s eyebrow cocked. “She’s terrible under interrogation, but she, for some reason, has a detailed list of HYDRA operatives?”

“Well, no,” Bucky allowed. “But she said she can give me a description of the men who came to hire her. And one of them,” he sighed. “Now that I think of it, she had to have been describing Rollins. I’m also fairly certain he was at Bradshaw’s table too. The crew-cut man?” 

“I’m willing to bet that Pierce hired all of them. Or at least had close connections.”

“I can check that,” Tony interjected. “Child’s play; it’ll just take a moment.” 

“Do we tell Fury?” 

“I think we have to.” Steve rubbed his jaw. To Bucky’s fascination, there was stubble that gave Bucky the impression of a sexy lawyer. _Not relevant_ , Bucky reminded himself. _Pay_ _attention_. Still, his mind wandered.

“Have we ruled out that he’s HYDRA?” 

“Aunt Peggy would’ve caught him,” Tony said slowly. “They worked together for nearly a decade before she retired and gave the director position directly to him. And-he’s too personally involved in beating HYDRA. And now that I think of it, I think Auntie Peggy was gonna give to position to Pierce before she retired, but then she changed her mind.”

“How do you know?” 

“I think I heard her mention it after New York when I said the WSC sent the nuke in and she cursed Pierce’s name out.” Tony winced. “And mine for being a reckless idiot but that’s less important.” 

“I wonder why,” Steve muttered, his fingers curling over Tony’s shoulder. “You stressed all of us the fuck out.”

“You hated me,” Tony reminds. Bucky’s too curious to stop them and get back to the point.

“I didn’t hate you! I was just...annoyed,” Steve defends, but he presses the sweetest kiss to the apple of Tony’s cheek. 

Tony pats his hand on his shoulder. “I wonder if she knew something that we’re onto, so she didn’t give him the position.”

Steve rubs his jaw again. “I dunno. But I don’t think _Fury_ is Hydra.”

“We’re all in agreement then?” 

Bucky sighed. “I suppose.”

…

“What’ll we do about Bradshaw?” 

They’re showered for real this time, Steve’s hair darker with the water still dripping from it into the bedsheets. Tony leaned against Steve’s broad shoulders, his calloused fingers playing with Steve’s over his thigh. Bucky’s hand clenches on nothing. 

“We need to do more recon,” Bucky said. “But in some ways, I don’t see the point considering my paychecks might be getting signed by a Nazi.” 

Tony sighed. He looked tired, and Bucky’s heart gave a dangerous _thump-thump_. “We need to finish the mission, though, or they’re gonna get suspicious.” 

“Of you?” Steve and Tony were high-profile anti-Nazis. Steve’s whole schtick was that he punched Nazis and preached the truth, justice, and the American way. Bucky didn’t think that HYDRA was too fond of any of those things. “You’re the ultimate anti-HYDRA more than SHIELD ever was. You’re the Batman to their Joker. They’re not gonna think anything that they don’t already know of you both comin’ home. Whoever’s in charge here, Pierce or otherwise probably don’t care about a sophomore Senator from Texas that much anyway.” 

“I didn’t mean for us, Buckaroo,” Tony’s smile is small, but it’s bigger than before. Bucky can’t fathom what there is to be smiling about. “I meant you. We have to keep you safe.” 

Bucky’s flattered, but it’s a useless sympathy. “By that logic, I’m in danger no matter what, considering I’m on a mission with the both of you.” He sighed. “But we need to go to Bradshaw. He’s-he’s American. We have to get him-he impacts the very laws that govern SHIELD.”

Tony’s face washed white. 

“Tony?” Steve and Bucky said at the same time, but neither of them gave each other a second glance. Tony looked like he’d seen a ghost, horrified.

“Honey, talk to me,” Steve said urgently, cupping his cheek. Bucky debated calling an ambulance. “Is something wrong? Is it the reactor?” 

“I know why he’s here,” Tony blurted, hands reaching to grip Steve’s wrists. “I know what he’s gonna do, I know why he’s here.” 

…

Tony, for such a short man, walked surprisingly fast. “There’s a bill in the Senate that could reform the intelligence agencies forever; boiled down as it is right now, it could give intelligence agencies that deal with national security complete independence and it would allow them to basically not answer to the federal government _and_ the people while still receiving funding.” 

Bucky’s aghast. “For what purpose does that serve?” 

Tony shrugged. “I dunno, I only work with one agency and that’s SHIELD. But you won’t believe who proposed the bill.” He still hasn’t regained very much color and his knuckles are white on the doorknob to Bradshaw’s vacant office. “Pierce.” 

Steve cleared his throat. “Well, what’re we doin’ here then? Why would that bring _Bradshaw_ here?”

“Money?” The oldest motive in history. Humanity’s greed never fails to come out in the end. “The bill itself doesn’t impact Brdhsaw _at all_. He’s just a senator from Texas, why would he care about an agency that most Americans don’t even know exist?”

“Makes sense,” Steve muttered. Tony started to rifle in drawers. Bucky was torn between trying to help, but he’s got no fucking clue what to look for anyway; Tony’s been dealing with bureaucratic shit since he was small, despite all his insistence that he wasn’t a politician. Bucky felt very out of place. “SHIELD doesn’t really operate in the daylight.” 

“HYDRA’s--or at least the HYDRA part of SHIELD--probably paying this moronic puppet off to get votes to pass the damn bill, and it would make sense to do it here. There’s plenty of influential senators here, not to mention members of the President’s very own cabinet.”

“Well, why the rush?” Steve asked, standing guard at the door. Bucky monitors the windows. “Why now?” 

“The Senate goes into recess at the beginning of the month. They’ve got a week and a half to pass the bill, or they wait another month to get it done,” Tony swallowed, the corners of his eyes pinched. “And this bill is on the backburner too because nobody really cares; bigger fish to fry, especially in an election year. So say Bradshaw gets the money--which I’m sure he already has, that’s probably why Rumlow was there--he can do his schmoozing and assure himself the votes before they get back stateside. Then he can pass the bill and go on a merry vacation while Senate’s in recess for a month, now several million richer. And the Senate would be more inclined to vote on smaller things or less important things _now_ before they go on recess so they can knock some stuff out. When the new period starts, they won’t want to deal with this!” Tony huffed. “I don’t know why they’re in such a rush. They’re probably not completely into SHIELD anyway, so why won’t they wait?” 

A moments pause before-

“Project Insight.” Steve’s voice was filled with dread. “HYDRA’s not all the way into SHIELD because they don’t have to be.” 

“Oh God.” Bucky knew about Insight, he’s heard whispers. “It’s--they could murder hundreds--no forget that, thousands--of people and they wouldn’t even be able to be investigated if someone got suspicious, ‘cause they’d surely claim all these people to be enemies of the state or something.” 

Tony looked freaked out. “What the hell is Insight?” 

“It’s a project that would allow SHIELD to have eyes all over the world and the ability to,” Bucky swallowed. “Put people down who they deemed a threat. To whom, well.” Bucky shrugged. “Depends.” 

“It’s not freedom. It’s fear.” 

“Well, we’re nipping this shit in the bud--we just need some receipts to get Bradshaw down; we get Bradshaw, the vote gets stalled because the Senate won’t vote on a low-importance bill when one of their own is in jail for fraud.”

“You find anything, Tony?” 

“Gimme a second...aha!” Tony triumphantly waved a sheaf of papers. “Got it.” He smirked smugly, and Bucky’s filled with the fiercest urge to kiss it off his face. Steve looked the same way, his bottom lip tugged into his mouth while a reluctant smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. The only difference is that only one of them is allowed to. 

The papers are clearly signed by Bradshaw and Pierce at the bottom, signing off on a transaction of 4 _million_ dollars, Jesus Christ. 

“Guess who’s name is on it?” Tony seemed grim. 

“Pierce?” Steve said, his arm coming to wrap around Tony’s waist. Bucky swallowed thickly. “That doesn’t prove anything though; what if they claim, I dunno, lobbying or something?” 

“No, there are channels you have to go through for that. This is plain ol’ bribery. But not just Pierce-” Tony flipped the paper over. “Aleksei Chernyshevsky.”

“Who?” Bucky’s never once heard of him, and he’s got a pretty good knowledge of most criminals.

Tony flapped a hand. “You don’t need to know very much about him, except for the fact that he’s an international criminal and number one on just about every country’s most wanted list. SHIELD caught him with INTERPOL a month ago.” He smiles wryly. “It was big deal--SHIELD threw themselves a party, the uptight asses.”

“Tony,” Steve chided, but he tugged Tony closer to his bulk. Bucky smiles if a little sadly. “Focus.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, but there’s a sense of triumph in the room that even Steve’s scolding can’t dampen. “Alright, alright. But the point is, we can nail Bradshaw _and_ Pierce.”

“Really?” Steve seemed dubious, and Bucky’s in the boat right along with him. Nothing ever comes that easy. “You’re sure?” 

“Collaboration with a known criminal,” Tony said definitively. “That’s his signature alright.” 

“There’s--you knock out the queen bee, there’s still going to be a hive of bees,” Bucky points out. Tony’s smile does dim, and Bucky feels bad even though there’s no reason to; he’s right, but he doesn’t want to be. It feels like it should be a crime to dampen the prettiest smile he’s ever seen. Or maybe second prettiest. Steve looks good too. “We gotta a whole lot of work to do.” 

“Yeah, but there’s a bright side. It’s solid proof too-a step in the right direction. And we still have to shut down Insight,” Steve said, looking proud. 

“They will,” Tony says confidently. Bucky doesn’t know where he’s getting his confidence from. “We’ll make it happen.”

...

What happens after goes fast. They send a message (decrypted, they’re not idiots), and within the hour, Fury has called them back. Bradshaw was confirmed as HYDRA, at least for conversing with a known HYDRA operative and international criminal, but Fury seemed rattled by the Pierce news even if he didn’t know the whole motive and story, and he wouldn’t know until they see each other face to face again. Tony never wants to see Fury rattled. That, in and of itself, is terrifying. He’s grown fond of the old guy. 

But onto lighter matters-

“We still have to ask him out,” Tony muttered. He was packing, or rather throwing clothes haphazardly into their suitcases while Steve made indignant noises for every toss. 

“What was that, sweetheart?” Steve called, laying back. Tony got up, reaching the bed and perching at the side. Steve rolled over and pressed his face to Tony’s thigh. “You okay?” 

“Was wondering if you were okay, winghead,” Tony sighed, carting fingers through Steve’s hair. “How are you?” 

Steve nipped at his thigh. “Perfectly fine, shellhead. Get to the point,” he said gently. 

“I was just saying we haven’t asked Bucky out yet.” 

“We could wait until we land?” 

“But then we’ll be swarmed. We’re-SHIELD might be HYDRA, Steve. I don’t think we’ll have time with all this shit.”

“You’re right,” Steve said simply, sighing. “We could go now?” 

“Now?” 

“Well, not go on a date now. Tell him we want to date him and set a date in New York.” 

Tony frowned. His point still stood of them having hours of work to do, not to mention the possible betrayal of their teammates and friends. Tony swallowed. Clint and Natasha--Tony couldn’t think about that now. Tony could be honest (at least in his mind) and say he was still reeling at the last few hours, from Pierce being HYDRA to Project Insight. Pierce had been on the World Security Council for so long that the idea of him as anything but the mildly creepy councilperson-

Well. 

“My point still stands.” 

“Well, we have to go now,” Steve reasoned. “If we don’t ask now, there’s a possibility of never seeing him again. SHIELD is huge.” 

Tony sighed. “Fine. Go shower though, and I’m going to change. If we’re going to ask Bucky on a date, he’s getting our best efforts.” 

…

Bucky looked up as there was a knock on his door. The only people it could be were room service (though he hadn’t ordered any) or Steve and Tony. His cheeks flushed. He hoped it was Steve and Tony. “Come in,” he called, shutting his suitcase. Efficient army packing for the win. 

Steve peeked around the corner of the door. “Hey, Buck.” 

“ _Steve_!” Tony whined behind him. “Lemme in!” 

Bucky laughed. “Let him in, Steve. God knows he’s not tall enough to see around your hulking body.” 

“Did he just call me short?” Tony demanded. He shoved his way around Steve. Steve shut the door behind him. “Did you call me short?” 

“He called me large, Tones.”

“No, I called him short,” Bucky laughed and yelped as Tony threw what looked like a pair of his own balled-up socks. “Sorry, Tones.”

Tony softened inexplicably. “No, you’re not.”

Bucky smiled awkwardly. “No. But, um, is something going on?” He cast a glance around the room before cocking his head curiously. “You look spooked.” 

“I’m-uh-aw, hell, I’m just gonna say it, Steve. Uh, will you go out with us? On a date? Romantically?” 

First reaction, confusion. Second, hope. Third, anger.

Bucky’s face fell. “I truly never thought you’d be so cruel,” he managed. “Get out. I-” he shook his head. “Jokes were all fun and nice, but it’s just plain _nasty_ to drag me along.” His cheeks flushed. 

Steve looked taken aback. “Buck? What-”

“GET OUT.” Bucky barked. “I mean it, Steve. Out. Both of you.” 

Bucky dropped his face to his hands, and let the tears fall as soon as he heard the doorknob click quietly. 

....

The helicarrier ride home was noiseless. It was autopilot on Fury’s orders. Tony tried not to cry. Steve looked distant. Bucky wouldn’t even look at them. 

“Were we not obvious?” Tony said desperately to fill the silence. “I thought-we-”

“You never even said anything!” Bucky exclaims, sounding mildly insulted. “I thought you were toying with me!”

“Why would we toy with you?” Steve asked quietly. Tony lets himself fall silent, even with all the words to explain brimming right behind his lips, threatening to fall out in a graceless torrent. “Buck.”

“Forget it,” he said curtly, turning away despite that there wasn’t much of anywhere to go away from them besides the ocean. 

“Bucky,” Tony said quietly. “Please. I don’t-we don’t-help us understand. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“You’re _you_ ,” Bucky finally spits. Tony flinches at the incense in his tone. “And I’m _me_ . I’m a PTSD-riddled vet with one arm, a shit-load of medical bills, and half the time I can’t even bring myself to get out of bed to go grocery shopping. You’re _Captain America_ , and you’re _Tony Stark_. I think that speaks for itself; I can’t date you.”

“Why not?” Steve asked quietly. “You’re smart. You’re funny. You’re strong as hell, and you don’t take no for an answer. You like pancakes more than french toast, and you hate mornings almost as much as Tony does. You have the cutest grump face I’ve ever seen. You’re damn good at your job. You love your cat more than you like people. You either hate or love your sister with your whole heart and I can’t figure it out. Your mother calls you cupcake unironically, and you love it even if you would never tell her that.” Steve waits expectantly. “Why wouldn’t we want to date someone like that?”

Bucky stared. Tony swallows and prays that he responds.

“You’re--attentive,” Bucky chokes out. It’s odd how relieved Tony is at two words, even if Bucky looked like he was about to cry. “I don’t know what to say.” 

“Bucky,” Tony said softly. “We want to go out on a date with, quite possibly, the only man we’ve ever met who can put up with my anxious blabbering and Steve’s idiot self-sacrificing tendencies. You made Steve laugh within thirty seconds. I don’t think I saw him smile for at least a month when he first moved into the tower.” 

“What about you?” Bucky asked. He looks as nervous as Tony feels. “D-do I make you happy, Tony?” 

Tony snorted. “I can’t write poetry,” Tony clarifies. “Can’t. I don’t have that kind of brain. But,” he hesitates, and hopes that his actions speak louder than his words. “After meeting you, I think I was composing poetry in my head about you within the hour. I haven’t ever enjoyed a conversation about transportations and sniper positions the way I did with you.” 

“Believe me,” Steve sighed. “I’ve heard just about every complaint in the book when talkin’ strategics with him. And I never heard a single one, not even when you weren’t paying attention. We were like donkeys, thirsting after a carrot on a stick and drooling.” 

“Donkeys?”

Steve shrugged. “We are a bunch of asses.” 

Bucky laughed weakly. “You suck,” he muttered, but he was smiling. Tony could cry, he’s so relieved. 

“Is that a yes?” Steve looked hopeful. And it wouldn’t break their relationship, Tony thinks, if Bucky says no. Tony loves Steve like he’s never loved anything in his life, and they could still be damn happy together, but. Well. They could be happier, was the point. 

Bucky laughed wetly. “Yeah, you asshole, I’ll date you. And you, other asshole.” Tony has never been so happy to be insulted. 

Tony crawls into Bucky’s lap, then, straddling hips and thighs that quiver under him. “I want to kiss you. Yes or no?” he asked slowly, then yelped into Bucky’s lips as he was yanked forward. And-

It’s good, Bucky’s lips chapped against his dry ones-

Bucky easing his tongue into Tony’s mouth and moan that rattles through both of them-

Steve’s hands grip Tony’s waist and then he’s leaning over Tony to kiss Bucky-

Tony drops his head onto Bucky’s shoulder and just breathes.

…

“So when did you decided to date me?” Bucky asked, still panting. Tony laid limp on his chest, groaning whenever Bucky even shifted a muscle. “Shh, ‘m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he slurred, propping a thumb onto Bucky’s sweaty chest in a lazy thumbs-up. All three of them desperately needed a shower, and all three of them desperately didn’t want to move from Tony’s humongous bed. “That was great--10/10; would do again.” 

Steve snorted, gently tugging Tony in between them. Tony whined accordingly. “The cab on the ride home; liked you the moment we saw you.” 

“Steve wan’ned ‘ta _lick_ ‘ou,” Tony grumps. “B’I said we should be romantic first.” 

Bucky smiles, turning to toss an arm over Tony’s trim waist. “Steve?” 

Bucky’s delighted to see how far down Steve’s blush goes. “Well,” he starts hesitantly. “We were gonna woo you. But um. That didn’t really happen.”

“Woo me?” A wicked smile spread across Bucky’s face. 

Steve squirmed. “Well that was the hope, but Tony’s way of wooing isn’t the same as anybody’s ever.”

“D’n blame th’s ‘n me!” Tony whined but quickly quieted when Bucky kissed his temple. 

Steve shrugged. “I suppose it doesn’t matter because we got you where we wanted in the end.” 

Bucky giggled like a lovestruck teenager. “I think you mean _I_ got where _I_ wanted. Though it’s nice to know you both have no game.” Tony groaned accordingly at every shift to the bed as Steve sighed embarrassedly and mumbled something about the forties and strong women. 

Yet Bucky’s alright with it this time since _he’s_ the one who gets to kiss the embarrassment off Steve’s pouting, bitten lips. 

**Here's the art!**

****


End file.
